


Connection

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Kieran wishes his parents were still alive to see his beautiful wife and newborn son. Mary-Beth comforts him.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by an interesting piece I read about men and grief. Many men tend to go to their spouses for sexual intimacy after a death or any other distress. I wanted to explore that idea in a quick fic.

The sadness that Mary-Beth had over her changing body was slowly fading away. With time and extra attention on his wife, Kieran reminded her that change was good and that he still adored her, maybe even more now than ever. It didn't solve everything, but Mary-Beth was slowly bouncing back thanks to the way her husband rose to his fatherly duties. 

Kieran often volunteered to put James to bed, rubbed her back as she breastfed, gave her much needed breaks to go and write more stories, and so much more. Mary-Beth was astounded at how lucky she had it, finding Kieran as a husband. 

Tonight, she walked into the nursery, finding him staring into James' crib, whispering to him as he fell asleep. Mary-Beth caught some of his one-sided conversation, expecting to hear something sweet. Instead, it broke her heart for him. 

"I wish my Mammy and Pappy were still around, little guy. You would have liked them, the way they sang little babies to sleep. I'd sing to you, but I ain't got much of a voice. I wish they could tell me if I'm doing okay as a father." 

Mary-Beth heard him sniffle and sigh. He told his son goodnight and then turned, greeted by her form in the doorframe. She gave him a knowing glance and silently moved to embrace him. 

"You're more than an okay father. I've never seen a more loving man to both his wife and child," Mary-Beth whispered in his ear. 

Kieran didn't respond, but squeezed her tighter and buried his head into her neck. Warm tears dripped down from her neck to her collarbone. Kieran wanted to sob, but didn't want to wake James. Mary-Beth felt his breathing get heavier and took that as her cue to lead him to their bedroom. She pulled Kieran's head into her lap and stroked his hair. She rubbed his back as he let out waves of grief. 

"You are such a kind, patient man. What a good father you've already been and will continue to be," she whispered to him in a soothing voice. He still did not speak, but slowly rose from her lap. He faced her, placing his hands on the sides of her arms. Kieran leaned in and kissed her gently at first, but soon he was taken over by a need to connect with her, his hold on her lips and arms more desperate. 

Though she still struggled with her image, Mary-Beth knew that tonight, he needed her to comfort him in the closest way they could. She guided his hands to her nightgown as silent permission. How carefully he lifted it over her head and pushed it aside! Kieran's desperation never took over his manners. Mary-Beth now reached for him, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging down his pants with kisses in between. They lay facing each other, both pairs of their hands caressing each other as their lips met over and over again. 

Mary-Beth curled her leg around him, opening herself to him when he was ready. Still, he took his time, tears still budding in his eyes. She did not push Kieran to enter her. Instead, she used her thumb to catch his sadness and to lay a hand on his beard, swirling them around her fingers. 

"Take your time," Mary-Beth said as she gently massaged the back of his neck. Kieran gave a small smile and nodded. He pushed his forehead against hers and Mary-Beth kissed him on the nose. Kieran's arm wrapped around her waist, resting on the small of her back. He steadily slid into her, but did not move his hips. Kieran simply stayed inside of her, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. Mary-Beth's center was welcoming, a place of kindling strength and love within him. She made him feel alive instead of just living and survivng like he did for so long. 

Mary-Beth observed her husband, memorizing the new places on his face that sprouted lines, lines that drew a bigger picture of devotion for his little family. She breathed in his scent, a leathery musk mixed with grass. She placed her hand on his face, tracing the lines and where they led to. Kieran leaned into her touch and hummed in bliss. They breathed in synch, cherishing each other's company. Eventually, he softened and slid out of her, but they still held each other close. 

"They're proud of you, I know it." Mary-Beth said to him. Grinning from ear to ear, Kieran nodded and kissed his wife goodnight before falling into a peaceful slumber. 

...until 3am.


End file.
